The Space Between
by Stefani
Summary: When Jeff and Shannon's jobs seperate them, the space between ALMOST becomes too much. [Slash]


The Space Between  
By: Stefani  
Rated: PG13 for language and Slash  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Used "The Space Between" without permission  
Summary: With Shannon so far away, Jeff feels their relationship crumbling and is desperate to repair it.  
Part 1/1  
  
Jeff sat in his bedroom dialing the phone. He listened to it ring once, twice, three time and started getting angry.  
  
"Come on Shan, pick up." He said softly as it rang once more before the answering machine picked u.  
  
"Hello, I'm not home right now, probably out getting my scrawny ass kicked in this stupid "developmental" place. If you consider yourself important, leave a message." Jeff sighed, this was getting worse my day. Every minute Shannon was up there he was growing more and resentful and bitter. Jeff chewed on his bright blue nails, watching paint slowly chip off. He hadn't talked to Shannon in four long weeks.  
  
You cannot quiet me so quickly.   
There's no hope in you for me.  
No corner you could squeeze me.   
But I got all the time for you, love.  
  
Who would have known wit Shannon moving up there for the OVW would cause all of this? Jeff sighed before calling Shannon's cell phone. After a half a dozen rings, a pissed off Shannon picked up.  
  
"What?" He demanded in a sleepy tone, "Most people like to sleep at two AM." He growled. Jeff bit his lip.  
  
"Hey sweetie… I've missed you." He said softly. He heard a long sigh on the other end.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just, we're so far apart." Shannon replied with a very un-interested tone. Jeff felt their relationship slowly crumbling apart.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Fuck you don't Jeff! You don't understand at ALL. You're up on television, they shipped me to a fucking developmental ordeal! Give me a fucking break! I don't need to be at some fucking place with a bunch of rookie."  
  
"Shannon calm down… I love you." Jeff said with his voice choked up and tears threatening to fall. A few slipped and plummeted to his bed leaving small wet spots around on the light sheets.  
  
"I love you too, It's just… this long distance thing…" Jeff found himself praying to every god he'd ever heard off as he gripped the phone.  
  
"We can work through it… Shan… we've loved each other so long though…" Jeff said in a begging tone.  
  
"Jeff… listen, I'm not ina good mood and it's not like you can hold me like we used to when one got upset… I think I just need to go bed. Love you." Click. Jeff held the phone, praying he'd come back until the operator picked up. He clicked it off and sat on the bed. They said that they could make it work… they promised.  
  
The space between   
The tears we cry   
The laughter keeps us coming back for more   
The space between   
The wicked lies we tell   
And hope to keep safe from the pain   
  
Jeff picked up a picture of them from a small photo booth, Jeff kissing Shannon on the cheek. And the Polaroids they'd taken. You never know who'd develop your pictures, this way was just way safer. Pictures of them hugging and kissing. The happier days when everything made sense.   
  
But will I hold you again?   
These fickle, fuddled words confuse me.  
Like 'Will it rain today?'   
Waste the hours with talking, talking   
These twisted games we're playing   
  
Jeff set the painful memories off to the side and held his pillow tightly, sadness washing over his body. They said they loved each other… but Jeff doubted that sometimes when Shannon was saying it. It seemed like a chore, like some strenuous dreaded house chore that you didn't want to do until you absolutely had to. He'd vowed never to love another… no one after, before, or during Shannon. If he couldn't have his love, he couldn't have anyone.   
  
We're strange allies   
With warring hearts   
What wild-eyed beast you be   
The space between   
The wicked lies we tell   
And hope to keep safe from the pain   
Will I hold you again?   
Will I hold...  
  
He always told himself Shannon loved him, it always made him smile, made him happy. He loved Shannon, Shannon loved him, and the world was great. But he knew that was bullshit. The lies made him feel happy, better, but for every time he told himself; the more it hurt when he realized that was crap.   
  
Look at us spinning out in.  
The madness of a roller coaster.  
You know you went off like a devil.   
In a church in the middle of a crowded room.   
All we can do, my love.   
Is hope we don't take this ship down.   
  
Jeff looked down at his shaking hands, his shaking legs, his stinging tears, and felt his broken heart. He grabbed the phone again, quickly dialing the numbers. It took him over five tries, his trembling fingers slipping. It rang again until Shannon angrily answered.   
  
"Jeff…" he said but he was cut off.  
  
"Shannon, listen to me, I can't let a fraud go one between us. It doesn't matter where we are, because the space between, where you're smiling high, is where you'll find me if I get to go" There was a long pause as Jeff went on.   
  
"The space between   
The bullets in our firefight   
Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you   
The rain that falls   
Splashes in your heart   
Ran like sadness down the window into...   
The space between   
Our wicked lies   
Is where we hope to keep safe from pain"  
  
"I know we can do this Shan, we've been through worse. I know we can make it work… please." Jeff said softly waiting for a reply from his distressed so-called lover.  
  
Take my hand   
'Cause we're walking out of here   
Oh, right out of here   
Love is all we need here   
  
"Jeff… I'm scared. It's so far." Shannon said finally breaking, "It's the distance, the space between us… you're busy and can't see me, I'm busy and can't see you…"  
  
"Shan, I love you too much to let a few miles tear us apart. Can't we try?"  
  
"We can try… harder." Shannon said finding himself grinning and Jeff's tears of despair turning to tears of joy, "I love you." Shannon said, this time it seeming like a pleasure instead of pain.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The space between   
What's wrong and right   
Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you   
The Space Between   
Your heart and mine   
Is the space we'll fill with time   
The space between...   
  



End file.
